Grimm Wounds
by embirsiphonelilathia
Summary: Hermione has a terrible bedside manner. Just a little drabble I wrote for a reader of mine :D This will be a little mini-series that I'll add things to as I feel like it... I'm keeping it set at complete though. Warning there is cursing ahead..
1. Grimm Wounds

A/N: Now I've wanted to do this for awhile, writing up different drabbles and stuff for Bleach.. so I decided to start with a crossover drabble. However I got a request for pairing ideas for my crossover Back Again, sadly I've already chosen that pairing but the three suggestions I received were all good pairing ideas and it'd made me wish I was a bit more flightly as a FF writer, though I'm sure if I was my readers would hate meXD so this is for AmaltheaLuchiaAizen who was so kind as to suggest Grimmjow and a couple others I'll probably write up sometime soon. It's not the best but I've never even tried to write out the grumpy and delicious Grimmjow. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaim all rights…

Grimmjow grit his teeth, hissing sharply as Hermione jabbed her wand into his wound.

"Don't be such a baby." She murmured, continuing her muttering. He never got used to seeing her use magic and he definitely would never get used to the sadistic streak little Miss Granger had.

"Then don't jab at me with your stick!" He growled, biting his cheek to hold back his growl as his skin sealed shut. Fucking Strawberry had sliced him clean open, his stomach thrashed.

"Then don't get yourself flayed open next time!" She snapped right back, adjusting her cracked mask back over her eyes.

"I never should have fucking ate you." He grumbled right back, standing and stretching his aching body.

Hermione snorted and shoved his side, making him yelp and fall over. "I let you eat me,"

"Sure you did, princess." He retorted, standing with a scowl on his face

"I did, after all, how else would you have survived all this without me?"

"Whatever." Was his only response.

"Let's get this over with, Aizen awaits." She was sighing again, why did she always sigh? Such a human notion.

"Fine, Let's go Witchling." He walked out of the room, heading down the hall as Hermione ran after him to catch up.

"It's Hermione you know." She grumbled, her hand finding his, their fingers interlaced as they walked through the dark halls of the fortress.

A/N: Does gruff romance work for this? I sort of like it… I think this might be a mini series… all posted separately though probably.. oh and Grimmjow at Hermione's soul when he was still a simple hollow, making her one as well of course.. She became a Lord and found him again sometime later.. to clear up any confusion..


	2. Lecturing

A/N: Another Grimmjow/Hermione drabble.. I've decided to just tag these on to the first when whenever I end up writing some up. This one feels a bit stiff but I'm still trying to wrap my head around how to write out these characters in this little mini-verse I made. There is some things I have planned for later and I hope you like that I've come up with some back story for this... I also wanted to let you know that these drabbles won't really be appearing in any particular order.

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Hermione scowled at Ulquiorra as he lectured Grimmjow about something or other. The espada looked morose and sullen, and he was, however he also loved to nag at them. He's the one who decided to keep the red haired human as a pet basically. Nevermind the fact that Aizen was the one to actually order her presence into Hueco Mundo.

"And Grimmjow isn't Witchling supposed to be helping Szayel with his new experiments?" The monotone drone of the Ulquiorra's voice was grating on her nerves.

"Fuck off, Ulqui." Grimmjow growled. "I'm not sending her down there to become ingredients."

Hermione smirked and leant against the wall, her eyes flicked over to the human who was trying to act like she hadn't been staring at her. The Human confused her, so much power laid within her and she refused to use it properly, why? Why would someone not hone every skill they possess to perfection? It was baffling to say the least.

"Hey Ulquirro, shouldn't you be taking The Human to Aizen?" she growled as he continued to annoy Grimmjow with the prospect of Szayel.

They both turned to her and Grimmjow grinned, his mouth stretching in a charming way. "Good point Hermione, why don't you run along and try to get someone else to play ingredients eh?"

She could have sworn Ulquiorra scowled at her as moved to The Human and the both left. "I hate him." She murmured to Grimmjow as he approached her. "Mostly because he doesn't like me, though."

"That's because he's an emotionless bastard." Grimmjow was leaning over her now, his forearm pressed just above her head. "You like me though don't you?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Of course I like you Grimmjow."

His hand came up to caress her face, a recently acquired scar ran across her cheek and his lips decided to trace along it. "You love me don't you, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed, part content and part contempt. "Mmmm."

"Say it."

"I love you, Grimmjow."

He smiled against her jaw. "Of course you do."

Review... honestly it's so easy now...


End file.
